


calmly, pulling

by starwinks



Series: slowly, softly [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwinks/pseuds/starwinks
Summary: Loving Shane, you realize, is like loving the clouds. Pure and tragic, he’s ever changing and fickle, anxious and so full of love. A clash of colours he holds onto the sky with trembling hands and a heavy heart, looking for stars and hoping for dreams. He tastes of candy and bitterness; dried paint and puddles on concrete. Loving Shane, you realize, was loving his darkness and insecurities.
Relationships: Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: slowly, softly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795156
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	calmly, pulling

**Author's Note:**

> listen to the song this fic is inspired by : https://youtu.be/0-KW4vG0LUQ

It’s the sound of a tired sigh that stirs you; a deepness that resonates from him like a timid fire. Gently you reach for him, mumbling incoherently as you bring yourself closer to him and lay your head against his chest. Silently he wraps his arms around you, pulling you towards him as he rests his head on top of yours. His hands lay on your back, warm and present. His breath tickles the shell of your ear, making you giggle as you snuggle closer to him, your legs intertwining with his.  _ Thump, thump, thump, thump  _ his heart goes, a low and steady beat. He smells like day-old laundry and pine; familiarity and home. 

Loving Shane, you realize, is like loving the clouds. Pure and tragic, he’s ever changing and fickle, anxious and so full of love. A clash of colours he holds onto the sky with trembling hands and a heavy heart, looking for stars and hoping for dreams. He tastes of candy and bitterness; dried paint and puddles on concrete. Loving Shane, you realize, was loving his darkness and insecurities.

Loving You, Shane realizes, is like loving a storm. Fierce and loyal, you appear in the quietest moments with a booming presence. Shy, perhaps, but powerful as your action rises and your winds roar. You hug him through the thunder and lightning, whisper into his hair as he swims through seas and falls through wormholes. Loving You, he realizes, is loving your rain and sunshine. 

He breathes into you, heavy and content. Words are lost on his tongue, for he doesn’t need to say  _ “I love you” _ for it to be true. It’s the closeness of his body, the exposure of his stomach and his weight against you. It’s the softness of his lips on yours, the rawness of his voice and tenderness in his hands. It’s late night like these where comfort is found in simply  _ living,  _ a task which once brought him sour melancholy. 

He kisses you, so gentle and slow. His eyes are closed, but he sees a sky full of clouds and rain.

**Author's Note:**

> what's that they say about short and sweet?
> 
> find me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/starwinks


End file.
